Fathers Screw Em!
by Dicey of Darlo
Summary: Talk of spanking do not read if this offends


Alan Shore sat in his office feeling bored. Currently he had no case to entertain him and his best friend and playmate was stuck in a senior partners

meeting. Looking up as his assistant came in Alan spoke.

"Clarence can I do something for you?"

"There is a man out here who claims he is your father and he needs to talk to you."

"My father? Are you sure?" Alan stood up quickly a panicked expression on his face.

"He said his name was Jack Shore and he is your father."

Clarence waited for a response from his stricken boss who seemed to be weighing up his options. As there was no escape route Alan had but one

choice. Clearing his throat he said.

"Ok Clarence please show him in."

A few moments later Clarence ushered in an older man to whom Alan bore a striking resemblance.

"Hello son."

"Hello dad. It's been a long time."

"Yes it has must be ten years or so."

"You've got old dad."

"And you've got fat Alan."

Alan patted his ample tummy wincing at his father's candour.

"So what can I do for you dad?"

"I need a lawyer. I have a little bit of trouble brewing and I would like you to recommend a good litigator. I was thinking maybe one of the named

partners?"

Alan slightly affronted at his father's apparent dismissal of his own legal skills responded with sarcasm.

"Actually I'm a pretty good lawyer you know dad. Not to sound big headed but probably the best lawyer at the firm."

Jack Shore eyed his son perceptively narrowing his eyes considering his response. The older man had promised himself he would stay calm but two

minutes in the boys company and here they were again, only this time he did not have time to nurture his son's insecurity. Speaking sharply he took

control of the meeting gesturing for his son to sit down.

"As the best lawyer here Alan I am sure you are aware of conflict of interest."

"I am and I am also aware that conflict can be waved!"

Alan responded snarkily as his father continued choosing to ignore his son's tone for now.

"In this instance I don't think that would be wise. I would be grateful if you could put aside your own ego and refer me to someone here who can help

me and remain objective. Are you able to do that Alan?"

Alan took a deep breath as he tried to control his conflicted emotions. He hated how he always seemed to inevitably revert back to a child in his

father's presence.

"Yes dad I can recommend someone. Are you able to give me some clue as to what this trouble is about?"

"I believe I am about to be arrested on suspicion of murder."

Alan looked at his father bug eyed.

"Murder? Who?"

"Alan I would rather not get into details with you. If you could introduce me to someone who may help I could get my defence strategy going.

Alan rolled his eyes in frustration and gestured for his father to come with him.

"Fine don't tell then! Follow me."

Alan entered the conference room with his father the senior partners were all there. Alan aimed his remarks at Shirley who appeared to be chairing the

meeting.

"Shirley apologies for interrupting, what I am sure is an extremely interesting and riveting meeting but I am in need of assistance."

The senior team looked at Alan and his father expectantly as Alan continued.

"This is my father Jack Shore and he is in need of a good litigator. Apparently my skills are not worthy so I am hoping one of you will take his case. All I

can tell you is he is about to be arrested on suspicion of murder maybe he will tell you more."

Alan pulled out a chair and sat down next to Paul Lewiston his father continued to stand looking to Shirley as she spoke.

"Delighted to meet you Mr Shore your son failed to introduce us."

Shirley shot Alan a look as he rolled his eyes at her implied critiscism.

" I am Shirley Schmidt this is Carl Sack, Denny Crane and Paul Lewiston. Take a seat everything you say in here is subject to privilege so please how

can we help?"

"A pleasure to meet you all, despite the unfortunate circumstances. Forgive me I just need to have a word with my son."

Jack tapped Alan on his shoulder as he spoke.

"Ok Alan you may leave now thank you for directing me here you may return to your office."

Alan looked at his father in amazement.

"Surely you don't expect me to just walk away now? I want to know what is going on dad so I need to hear your story."

Jack sighed and pulled out the chair next to Alan.

"You can stay but on one condition Alan."

"No offence dad but you can't come in to my workplace and start telling me what to do. I'm all grown up now in case you hadn't noticed."

Alan folded his arms defensively and huffed as his father continued talking.

"I am the client here and I choose who is to be present. So again Alan you can stay but only if you sit there quietly and behave yourself, at the first

interruption I am kicking you out. Do you understand me?"

Alan rolled his eyes at his dad getting severely pissed off at the older man's tone.

"Dear God dad I am not a little kid I know how to behave!"

"So you understand then any interruptions and you're out? I want an answer Alan."

Alan turned to his father arms out in irritation.

"Fine yes I get it any interruptions and I go ok happy now?"

Alan dramatically gestured a zip closing over his lips as his father eyed him disapprovingly.

The senior team tried to hide their amusement at the exchange between their brilliant but difficult colleague and his father. Denny Crane however

guffawed out loud receiving an annoyed glare from his friend.

"Oh come on Alan don't look at me like that. It's fun to see you with your dad Hell man he so has your number!"

Carl Sack decided to intervene before Alan got into a slanging match with Denny.

"Ok Mr Shore if you could continue and give us a brief outline of this case that would be good."

Jack Shore began his tale. Explaining to the team that he had been visited by the police the night before who were trying to ascertain his whereabouts

for the previous 48hours. After questioning him they revealed that they were investigating the apparent homicide of his neighbour Gina Stefansson.

"What wait a minute are you telling us you killed Gina?!"

Alan looked at his father in horror. As the other man turned to his son in irritation.

"Firstly Alan no I did not kill her. And secondly what did I tell you just five minutes ago about interrupting?"

Looking slightly abashed as he recognised his father's you've crossed the line tone Alan continued to speak.

"Come on dad you can't really expect me to sit here quietly when you drop a bombshell like this. I know… sorry knew Gina for God's sake."

"And that is exactly why I didn't want you here Alan! You may leave now." Jack turned away from his son clearly expecting the younger man to leave.

Alan was stunned no way was he going to leave just as things were getting interesting. Gina Stefansson was his mother's friend the woman who had

seduced him at fourteen.

"Ok I promise no more interruptions please continue."

"I will continue when you leave Alan now please do as I ask and go."

"No I'm not about to be dismissed I need to hear this dad! If you think you can intimidate me anymore forget it. I'm forty four years old for God sakes

what are you going to do if I don't go spank me?"

Alan gave a short laugh as he stared defiantly at his father.

"That's exactly what I plan to do Alan. So I suggest you get up willingly and leave before I drag you out of here by the scruff of your neck!"

Alan stayed sitting shooting the other man an insolent glare challenging him to follow through on his threat.

The rest of the people in the room shifted uncomfortably and Paul Lewiston spoke first.

"I think you should do as your father asks Alan."

"And I think you should butt out and mind your own business you dried out old…ow!"

Alan stopped mid-sentence and rubbed the back of head which had just been firmly head slapped by his father.

"Apologise right now to Mr Lewiston."

Jack Shore was furious with his son it was taking all his willpower not to throw the boy over his knee right in the middle of the conference room.

"It's fine Mr Shore I know Alan well no harm done." Paul Lewiston again tried to calm the situation but was ignored.

"No Paul I do apologise I shouldn't take it out on you when clearly it is my father I am angry with!"

"I will give you to the count of three Alan if you are still in this room you're going over my knee! One.."

Alan couldn't believe what was happening was his father serious he sat unmoving. Luckily for Alan Denny Crane was indeed a good friend.

"Hang on there Mr Shore no need to keep counting Alan's coming with me."

Denny grabbed onto Alans upper arm and pulled the other man out of the conference room before he realised what was happening. As they walked

into Denny's office Alan pulled away from his grip turning on the other man.

"What the Hell did you do that for Denny?"

"Hey don't start with me I just saved your sorry ass!"

Alan scoffed indignantly.

"Oh please do you really think I'd let that old man spank me!"

"Well to be honest tiger I don't think you could have stopped him and he is your dad!"

Alan looked at his friend annoyed but saying nothing for a few moments as the other man did a count down with his fingers waiting for Alan to speak.

"That was the woman who seduced me Denny. You know when I was fourteen."

"Your mother's friend she's the victim here? I'm sorry Alan."

"It's ok I haven't seen her for years just a bit of a shock that's all."

"Come on sit down I'll get us a drink."

The two men sat and talked Denny allowing Alan to share all his mixed emotions anger at his father and the woman who raped him. Sorrow rage

confusion it all came out. Finally the younger man quieted down and Denny looked at him thoughtfully.

"So do you think your old man did it Alan?"

"I honestly don't know Denny but I do suspect they were having an affair so I'm not surprised the police want to talk to him."

"Shirley or Carl will fill us in don't worry Alan even if he did it they'll get him off."

"I'm not worried about that Denny. I just hope the police arrest him before he catches up with me I think he may well spank me despite your valiant rescue!"

Denny patted the younger man on the shoulder grinning.

"Forget him Alan by the time the police have finished grilling him then a trial he'll have forgotten all about your nonsense!"

Alan raised his glass to Denny's smiling ruefully.

"Knowing my father as I do I somehow doubt it but here's hoping!"


End file.
